smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Séamus Smurf (Empath stories)
"Nothing pleases me than to see a Smurf and Smurfette marry and have children together. It's just the part of smurfing children together that interests me." Séamus Jacobson Smurf is a Smurf character who is solely part of Vic George's series of EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf fanfiction stories. Role According to the story series, he is the father of Tapper Smurf, who along with his wife Molly operated the Smurf Village tavern that Tapper now runs. Like his son Tapper, Séamus also speaks with an Irish accent, though with a somewhat gruffer voice. Personality Séamus and his friend Angus McSmurf are both notable for being very proud of their clan heritages, and are not afraid to show that pride to their fellow Smurfs. Like his son Tapper, Séamus enjoys talking with his customers and offering a bit of folk wisdom to whoever he talks to. Although he is a bit intrusive and somewhat of a pervert in the matter of the personal lives of his fellow Smurfs and their marriages, Séamus likes knowing that the other male Smurfs are completely satisfied with their wives. He did feel sorrow for his friend Culliford when his wife Lillithina split apart from him following the "death" of their son Empath and went to live with Aristotle, who gave her her second son Brainy. Séamus was a frequent smoker who enjoyed smoking wild herbs from a pipe that has become a family heirloom that was passed down through the Ailill clan for generations. He rarely smoked in his tavern in front of his customers, but didn't mind if they engaged in the same behavior in his tavern. Though not a Christian like his son would become after his death, Séamus is a believer in spiritual beings such as Mother Nature and Father Time, to whom he would occasionally pray for comfort and guidance, as well as Éire, the patron goddess of the Emerald Isle and the Ailill clan. History Around the time of the birth of their son Tapper, they discovered that he was born a mute and thus was unable to speak. Hearing of the legend of the Blarney Stone, Seamus and his wife Molly traveled all the way to the Emerald Isle with their son to have him kiss the stone, which legends say would grant the kisser the gift of gab. Surely enough, when Tapper had kissed the stone, he was able to speak clearly. About 50 years later, he along with his wife succumbed to the same unknown disease that claimed the lives of all their fellow Smurfs except for Papa Smurf. Tapper was then left in the care of Papa Smurf along with 96 other young Smurfs their age. Years later, in the story "Days Of Auld Lang Smurf", Séamus and Molly supposedly came back from the dead to meet their grown-up son, and were planning to leave the village along with Tapper to return to the Emerald Isle. However, Smurfette, Polaris Psyche, and the Smurflings discover and reveal the truth that the "resurrected" Séamus was just an illusion created by the Auld Lang Syne Spell that the evil witch Chlorhydris had cast upon the Smurfs. Clothing Séamus wore a green Smurf hat and pants, and a light green vest with shamrocks on it. In his later adult years Séamus wore a ginger-colored beard. Possible Voice Actor Séamus would probably be voiced by Colm Meaney, who plays Chief Miles O'Brien in Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Another likely candidate would be Brendan Gleeson, who played Patrick Winslow's stepfather Victor Doyle in The Smurfs 2. Notes * The name Séamus is the Irish variant of James, which is also a variant of Jacob, meaning "supplanter". Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Food service workers Category:Irish accents Category:Rough voices Category:Papa Smurf's generation Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Bearded characters Category:Married characters Category:Fathers Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Smokers Category:Original character creations Category:Bartenders Category:Tapper's family members Category:Characters with ginger hair